


What better reason is there?

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tells Dean he loves him, promting the Winchester to ask him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What better reason is there?

“I love you”

It was the first time that Dean had heard him say it, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the way the words fell from the devil’s lips with such  _ease_. Simply couldn’t, for the life of him understand how the fallen angel spoke those three little words like they were something so… _ordinary_ , something that was to be casually said, like how the sky was blue, or what time it was.

He was aware that his mouth was agape, just a little, that his eyes had widened a bit with shock, and although he was frozen in place, he didn’t need to turn around to know that the Devil was sitting on the edge of the bed and staring, expectantly at him, calmly waiting for a reply.

“Why…?” It was the only thing he could think to say.

He heard Lucifer chuckle, heard the motel floorboards creak under his weight, as the Devil slowly walked across the room towards him. Felt him come to a stop, just behind him, and when he finally chanced a glimpse at the reflection in the window, he saw the angel tilt his head, ever so slightly to one side.

 “Because…You need it, Dean.” The devil paused, staring down at the hunter, frowning when he made no move to turn and face him. “You  _need_  to be loved.”

 _Of course he would think it was something that simple_.

The Winchester shook his head, and gave a halfhearted laugh.  “That’s not exactly a reason to love somebody Lucifer.”

The Devil tilted his head again; as though he didn’t understand what the smaller male was trying to tell him “Isn’t it?” he paused, reaching out to place a cold hand on the hunters shoulder, turning him around until bright green eyes finally locked with his.

“What better reason is there?”


End file.
